1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a voltage adjustment circuit for storage media.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to store a lot of data, a plurality of hard disks are installed in a server. Much energy is consumed when the hard disks are read, written, or read and written at the same time. In addition, some energy is also consumed when the hard disks are in the idle state. Therefore, the energy consumption of the hard disks should be controlled for energy saving.
Therefore, there is need for improvement in the art.